STALKER: The Last Fight Of The Unnamed One
by Filosoof
Summary: A stalker going on his last mission, though he doesn't know it yet.


A rude voice shouts from my PDA while I was checking my AK-74. Take out the bandit base! It's located in Garbage!  
Ok, he didn't tell me how many of those bandits there are down that base... I guess at least a minimum of 20.

Literally swallowed by the fight, I was right. After killing dozens of bandits, they just keep coming. And on top of that, I'm left with only a magazine of ammo.  
Quickly evading the ferocious enemy fire and looting the corpses I manage to get some extra bullets. Which are far from enough to last against the remaining scum.  
I hide behind a wooden crate and check what I still have. 2 magazines, a pistol with some hundred bullets and about 10 grenades.  
I smirk and quietly tell myself. "That will be enough."

Upon that moment, the bullets started flying round my ears. Leaning to the right still hiding behind the crate, I take a little peek and manage to kill 2 rogues.  
Enemy fire still appearing from every side and direction. ... Suddenly a menacing shout, a metal egg falls right before my feet.  
I try to kick it away, but too late. I fly backwards with left a crippled arm that heavily bleeds, a warm liquid always drips from my cheek to my chin. I quickly limp towards another cover.

Taking place after a lightly damaged wall, I take a first-aid box, tending myself whilst still taking cover. My head is spinning and my arm is in a state it isn't to hold the recoil from my machinegun. So I lay the gun down and take my pistol out.  
Grabbing one of my grenades in my other hand I'll try to make the best out of it.  
My ears seem to catch a sound, as I hear a bandit approaching from behind the wall.  
Leaning against the firm wall, holding my pistol, I quietly await him making his move.  
A familiar sound, I immediatly know the sound and look up. I see the bandit spinning in the air, being composed to a tight clump of nothing.  
"Heh, he walked right into an anomaly, the dumbass." Atleast one bastard less to massacre and waste my bullets on.  
Life would always have to be this easy.

Concentrating on the other scumbags, I hear a faint shout of a crook. Again a metallic egg that flies my way, just landing behind my wall, I thank God for saving me, yet my firm wall crumbles down to nothing.  
Still hiding behind the rubble that was still my cover a second ago, I rapidly look for another tactical spot. Quickly tossing a explosive present towards the area of the bandits, I make a run for it.  
Leaping behind a trainwagon, the best cover till now. Giving the bandits a early Easter I manage to hold them off, but several things happen at once.  
A blast, a sound made of a explosion encased in metal against metal, I'm launched forward into the grass and the starts tilting towards me. A quick reflex, thank God, as I am just able to jump away before getting a early death.  
In the midst of the fight, I hear noise coming from my PDA: "Reinforments on it's way, hold on! Quickly checking the map on my PDA I see my friends are still pretty far away...  
Sketching the situation, it's still about 10 of them against me, 2 of them are wielding a bazooka and the rest Vipers or AK's.

Being way out of range to be able to lay down a crook with my firearm, I just keep trying to hold ground for now.  
Trying to sneak up on them wouldn't be possible, as I'm almost totally surrounded by deadly anomalies.  
Not that they are able to approach me that easy. Between me and the bandits there also also some scorcher anomalies stationed. Anyone trying to run through that, and you'll get a free bandit barbeque.  
Though there's one chance of getting a clear shot on them... Running up the hill, but then they will have a clear shot at me too. Since I see no cover at all on the hillside.  
What will I do... I'm wounded and the reinforcement are still miles away.  
My day had started so good...

Quickly staching most of my valuable stuff into a large metallic box lying nearby and putting it under a bush close to me, I put the exact coordinates in my PDA. The less weight I'm carrying the faster and longer I could run if the situation gives preference to it.  
The stach is well hidden, so I would be able to return later and retrieve it.

After that I take a quick peek over the wrecked trainwagon and saw a big shimmering orb that I hadn't seen there before, seems to have appeared out of nowhere. Like something I never had seen before. "Is it an anomaly?" I thought to myself.  
A rocket propelled grenade that flew my way didn't even meet me close. It went into the orb and disappeared from sight.  
Seeing that, my conclusion was made faily quick. Here's my only chance to get away, risky or not, I decided to take the try.  
I shouted through my PDA I was planning on fleeing because I was wounded and they were too many.  
I checked my PDA again, still miles away, probably held up by a horde of mutants or something, as they didn't respond at all.  
Not hesistating for a second I jumped over the trainwagon, just managing to evade a burning scorcher. Though I felt the heat and blisters coming up right under my suit, I jumped into the orb.  
A blinding flash followed and a new place became visible.

Where am I? This place isn't familiar to me at all.  
Checking my PDA I saw I was teleported right into the centre of the Zone. Where so many people tried going to and never achieved getting here. And I... I teleport here, of all places, just in this place.  
I looked around the strange place until a rumbling voice lured my attention to a big glowing stone. The Monolith...  
"Welcome!" An alien, eerie voice. It overwhelmed me, I couldn't even bring out a word.  
So the legends are true? This is the wishmaster? Or am I just dreaming?  
Standing here, I dropped my pistol in awe and looked at the big stone who started to flash brighter and brighter. Then it spoke to me again. "What is it that you want to wish?"  
I stared at the stone in awe, and I felt uneasy. Even though I had a good suit on, I felt the radiation eating through my protection.  
If it wasn't for my SEVA suit, I would have died for sure in these levels of radiation.

The stone kept silent and I just couldn't stop staring at the stone. The only thing I heard was a constant almost unhearable noise.  
A grunt, I turned my sight backwards and I saw what was the cause of the noise. A monstrous thing, vaguely resembling a human form, slowly walking towards me.  
I picked up my pistol and I see the abomination stretch its arm at me. It pulled its arm backward and forward again, imitating a push of some sort.  
A moment after that I'm struck by the feeling of dizzyness, getting harder to aim, I start running towards it, holding my knife in my hand.  
Again the move.  
I feel a warm liquid tearing from my ears and wearied eyes.  
My sight starts to fade.  
I jump at the thing just before fainting.

Covered in blood and feeling nausia I regained consciousness.  
The feeling of needles stinging in my skin and the taste of metal in my mouth. I rush myself to take a radaway and use it immediatly.  
How long have I been lying here?  
The radiation in my body was not stocking up that fast when I was still conscious, thanks to my suit.  
"But... What's this? A little incision in my suit? Oh FUCK!"

Feeling the radiation poison my body I quickly look around to find the Wishmaster again.  
The room had changed, a large crater had appeared in the middle of the room now, with in it's core a bright blue flame burning with great intensity and scorching heat.  
Injecting myself with one Anti-rad after the other to keep the poisoning to a minimum as much as possible, the Monolith speaks to me again.  
"What is your wish?"  
My wish... I stood still, not having any radaways left to use. I kneeled and looked to the stone.

"I wish for all of this to end."  
And so the stone granted my wish, and ended it all.  
I feel inner peace while everything is turning black to me.  
The life being drained out of me in mere seconds, I curse the Monolith in my last breathe.


End file.
